Malin: The Fire Nation Exile Book 1
by Buckminster Rules 777
Summary: Malin's story as an exile who joins Prince Zuko in his quest.
"Ouch!" I whimper in pain. Here I am, in a small boat on the sea. I don't know where I'm going and I fear for the worse. Pain in my chest and arms meets me. I gasp. I am Malin (Pronounced May-Lyn), daughter of General Lee and Lotus. Now, though, I am a banished girl destined to die.

I've been in this little boat for five days. It has been five days since I was forced to leave my homeland. I row my little boat when I'm not in as much pain. The pain is excruciating. The pain makes it hard for me to breathe. I whimper as I lift my head above the side of the boat. Through my blurry vision, I see what looks like land. I try to row, but the pain becomes too great. I collapse, unconscious, on the bottom of the boat.

A few hours later, I wake up, cold and achy. I look around. My boat must've reached land after I passed out. I get up from my little boat. I take my few belongings and head of into the nearby forest.

Not long after, I hear the sound of a child crying. I follow the sound. In the middle of a clearing, I see a young boy. He looks no older than four or five. He is sobbing into his hands. I approach him. "Hello, young child. Are you okay?" I ask.

The boy looks up. "Wh…who are you?" He asks.

"My name is Malin. I am fifteen years of age. I was banished from the Fire Nation five days ago," I answer.

"Well, my name is Zero. My parents said that my name was chosen because I would amount to nothing. My parents were from the Fire Nation. I am a four-year-old firebender," Zero tells me.

"That's not very kind of your parents to name you with such malice. Would you like me to choose a new name for you?" I ask.

"You'd do that?" Zero asks, happiness surrounding his words.

I nod my head. "How about the name Shijiro?"

"Yeah! Shijiro! I love it! Jiro can be my nickname!" The newly name Shijiro laughs.

"Would you like to come with me?" I ask.

"Yes!" Shijiro hugs me. We head off deeper into the forest.

A few hours later, Shijiro is squirming beside me. "Are you okay?" I ask.

Shijiro doesn't answer. I look over to him. I become aware of a liquid running down his legs. It isn't long before all that Shijiro was holding is released. It forms a puddle in the grass below him. Shijiro begins to cry.

I place a hand on his shoulder. "Why didn't you tell me that you had to go?" I ask.

"There's no bathroom in the forest," Shijiro whimpers.

"Jiro, I can show you how to go out here. First, however, let's get you cleaned up," I smile. Shijiro nods. We head to the river. I help Shijiro out of his clothes. I help Shijiro clean both himself and his clothes. I then use my firebending to dry the clothes. Shijiro dresses himself. He smiles at me. I explain to him how to go on the trees. Then, we continue on our way.

An hour later, we hear the sounds of voices. "Uncle! Come on! The Avatar went this way!" The first voice orders.

"I'll be right there, Prince Zuko!" The uncle replies. Prince Zuko! It's Iroh and Prince Zuko! Maybe… since Prince Zuko was banished… they won't capture us.

We head in the direction of the voices. We push through the bushes. Prince Zuko and Iroh look at us while we catch our breaths. Iroh steps forward. "Well, young lady, why are you and that child out here all alone?" He asks.

"My name is Malin. This is Shijiro. I'm fifteen and he's four. I… I'm from the Fire Nation, too. We are both firebenders," I tell them.

Iroh's eyes widen. "What brings you so far from home?"

"I was banished five days ago," I answer.

"Why?" Iroh asks.

"My father, General Lee, is good friends with the Firelord," I continue.

Prince Zuko chooses then to speak up. "Whatever you did, I'm sure it's all your fault!" He states in a cold tone.

I look at him with tears streaming down my cheeks. "You think you know everything about being banished? Well, you're not the only one who was hurt as well. I could prove it to you, but I don't feel like taking my shirt off right now!" I shout through my tears. I comfort Shijiro, who is whimpering due to our harsh tones.

"You're hurt?" Iroh asks.

"Yes I was. I was burned on my chest and arms. I need to try not to show it, though. The burns are the markings of my banishment. If anyone were to find out who I was…" I do the motion of a knife cutting my throat.

Iroh understands my meaning. "I see. Well, come with us. I won't harm either of you or let anyone else do so," Iroh promises. Prince Zuko doesn't look so pleased, but he agrees as well.

It takes an hour for us to reach Prince Zuko's ship. Iroh beckons us to follow him. He leads us towards his room. Iroh brings us to his bed and sits us down. "Wait there. I'll get something for your injuries," Iroh says before he leaves.

Ten minutes later, Iroh returns with bandages. Prince Zuko follows him. "Why are you here?" I ask the prince.

"My nephew wants proof of your injuries," Iroh explains. I sigh and turn around. I take my ragged Fire Nation shirt off. I turn back around to face them. Iroh gasps and Zuko's eyes widen. I reveal burns that spiral down my arms. There is also an angry looking burn that covers almost all of my chest.

Iroh walks over to me and places a hand on my chest burn. I wince. "Zuko! I need the bandages!" Iroh yells.

Zuko gets the bandages and brings them to Iroh. "Here, Malin, I'll help you. Now, I need you to stay still, alright?" Iroh says.

I nod. Iroh places some salve over my burns. I groan. Tears rim my eyes. Zuko places a hand on my shoulder. It takes a few minutes until Iroh finishes bandaging my injuries. "Malin, you're exhausted. You should rest," He says as he tucks me into his bed. I watch Iroh put Shijiro to bed before I fall fast asleep.


End file.
